Eyes and Fingers
by Neru
Summary: It's all in the touch, it's all in the eyes. The last drabble is about Tohma and Mika.
1. The first touch

_Disclaime_r: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

_Eyes and Fingers_

He trailed his fingers slowly over his face.

"First step," his fingertips touched Shuichi's eyelids and went down. They hovered over his chest and gently poked his abdomen, his lips imitated placing a little kiss there.

"Second step," his eyes were glinting but his face was wearing an aloof expression.

He ran his fingers upper and stopped halfway, refraining from touching the area just above his nipple.

"Not yet." he whispered. Shuichi looked him in the eyes somewhat sadly and the man just took hold of his chin and covered Shu's lips with his, blocking away all words.

"Not yet." he then repeated and Shuichi just closed his hand around Ryuichi's.

Note: This drabble is set probably after Shu had broken up with Yuki, although I'm not sure. It just struck me when I was reading track #61.I hope what I wanted to express is quite obvious ;; Please review.


	2. The second touch

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. This is just another ficlet, this time Shuichi's POV.

_Eyes and Fingers_

I can't let you go. It's not like I haven't tried.. you have no idea how many times I've mentally gotten ready to stand up, and get out once and for all. To escape from your yells, your harsh words and constant verbal messages that I was not welcome. I thought that you had meant that. You are a writer, you command words and you take responsibility for them.

But then I pondered how unromantic you are for an author of such successful love stories and that maybe you didn't mean what you had been saying all the time.

Perhaps your words which were supposed to be fair, were just a barrier and a desperate call. For what exactly, I can't tell yet.

But I still keep on fighting, I try to show you my love and I'm getting used to everything you show on the outside.

I don't think you're aware how you deny each unpleasant line you've uttered touching me gently like this.

You can control and fake the words, but you should be more careful in the way you're looking at me, through your eyes and fingers.


	3. The third touch

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

The third part of the drabble-set has somehow grown into something longer but ah well. I never liked Fujisaki but he's interesting.

Thank you for the reviews! And I hope they won't break up, too :( That would be horrible.. but I like the idea of RyuShu so I think I will write more about them

_Eyes and Fingers_

Fujisaki

When we are onstage, we shine brighter than many stars out there that had been before us. Or maybe I am just blinded by the light, so ephemeral and easy to destroy, like so many others and yet convinced that this is something that belongs only to me. To us. I am still not used to seeing myself as a part of band. We are certainly supposed to be best pals, to pursue the future we dream of, and however it may look idiotic written all over colourful magazines, I must admit I wish it were true.

Shindou and Nakano both make music on their own, they have their own things they want to give, but they somehow manage to find a link between their personal visions of creating. They are close, divided, yet together.

And where do I fit anyway? They never fail to be polite to me, well maybe Shindou-san does, but nevertheless I can't decide whether I like it or not. It may be that they're slowly accepting me, or that they're just mildly showing me I'm only a co-worker.

I don't think I will ever be a real part of Bad Luck, I can see that onstage and offstage, in the studio and on the street, in the way they're looking at each other and in the way their fingers sometimes touch.

Just like that.

It's so natural they don't have to notice it anymore.


	4. The fourth touch

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

_Eyes and Fingers_

Hiro x Ayaka

I wonder, wonder all the time if there is a single moment when she's caught offguard and looks at me, in whatever way she wants to, but looks anyway, without a stubborn barrier of cautiousness and uncertainty. I don't expect her to fall in love with me, or to become attracted, or to develop a soft spot for me, or to give in to some wild uncontrolled passion.

Well, maybe I'd like to, but I've been blessed with a reasonable amount of common-sense. I don't think she'll forget about Eiri-san anytime soon, in fact I don't think she'll ever forget.

You never get to forget such a thing, you only learn to accept it and not to regret it. I guess she can't get out of her head his piercing eyes, just like I can't stop seeing hers in my mind.

I can't stop thinking how much more beautiful they would be, if she eventually looked at me and let me catch a glimpse of how she is behind all those appearances.

Sometimes, she tip-toes and stands beside me, brushing her fingers against the back of my shirt. At a time like this, she tells me not to look.

I want to hope she is tentatively trying out how it'd be closer and closer.

Or she is just testing a new weapon.


	5. The fifth touch

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

OK, pretend that you don't see it's too long for a drabble.

_Eyes and Fingers _

Tohma x Mika

"You're really tense. What's the matter?" I ask him but he gives a shrug and then smiles apologetically. Unless it's something very bad, he won't tell me. Sharing his problems isn't his style after all. I suppose working in show business for so many years has done this to him. But I ask nonetheless, partly because I want to know, and partly because this helps our relationship.

I might be a strong woman, but a stupid one as well. When I was a teenager I used to say that I wouldn't go crazy for a man, I wouldn't let him cheat me. But oh my, did he cheat me. It's somewhat curious why as sharp as I am, I didn't notice that he wanted me as his wife because of my brother. I can't say he doesn't like me, want me, even love me in a way. But I know I'm more of a friend.

I would have ended it a long time ago, but I have no reason. He never betrayed me in a sexual way, never said aloud he had not utterly brotherly feelings for Eiri, never hit me or said anything unforgivable to me. Besides, I can't fight my own brother, not him. I should understand this situation.

And Tohma sure knows how to convince me, using his fingers, but averting his gaze. I don't want to see it. There is nothing I would like to see anyway.


End file.
